1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known liquid ejecting head (for example, JP-A-2011-213123) includes an ink jet head that includes a flow path unit in which pressure chambers separated by partition walls are respectively arranged in a longitudinal direction) as well as a piezoelectric actuator for applying pressure to ink inside each pressure chamber. In the flow path unit, a pressure chamber plate, a base plate, a manifold plate, and a nozzle plate are laminated to each other. A through hole communicating with the nozzle is formed directly below the pressure chamber in the base plate and the manifold plate. Furthermore, a through hole communicating with the manifold is formed directly below the pressure chamber in the base plate.
In recent years, a high quality of output (such as a printed matter) is required resulting in increasing nozzle density. However, it is considered that as the density of the nozzles increases, the partition wall separating the pressure chambers from each other becomes thinner and the thus the rigidity of a structure forming the pressure chamber decreases. If the rigidity thereof is decreased, a phenomenon referred to as crosstalk is likely to occur that affects liquid ejected from the adjacent nozzle. Accordingly, a landing position of an ink droplet is less likely to be controlled and thereby printing quality may be decreased. Moreover, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet head and also similarly exists in various liquid ejecting heads and liquid ejecting apparatuses.